The Forgotten Rose
by fishfingersandcustard333
Summary: Somewhere, where secrets are kept there are some who know that there was a forgotten blip in time where as three Doctors saved their race, their Rose came back to say hello. The scene we all wanted but didn't get in the 50th Anniversary for my fellow Rose/Ten shippers.


AN: it's a couple hours after 50th, and I am extremely disappointed Rose didn't actually come back. After looking it up on the internet, and seeing that no one felt the same way I did about 50th a one shot began to form in my mind. I'm sorry if the science and a few details are inaccurate but I've only seen it once so far and although not taking into account the Rose thing it was a great and amazing episode, I just can't watch it again for a while I'm sorry I am. I need time to accept that for months I thought Rose and Ten were coming back together only to find out my wildest dreams had been just that. Yes, I'm a dramatic person but I hope you like this fic, if anything it's to satisfy my lack of Rose today. Review if you feel the same way!

As the youngest yet sometimes seemingly oldest Doctor laughed the first good laugh he'd had since he'd borne this face, he realized a thanks was owed to the Bad Wolf girl. "Thank you Bad Wolf Girl! I could kiss you!"  
The oldest Doctor was too busy celebrating this magnificent lift off his shoulders to notice what 8.5 had said. 11 had lived the longest with the weight of his race. Nothing had ever condoned what he'd done. He'd lived so long with the guilt, the regret. He'd made himself forget how many children. So naturally he was relishing in this moment and not much else mattered, he was distracted and did not realize something who looked like the love of his life was in this very room. But the middle one heard him. He was happy, oh he was. He hadn't killed his own people after all, it might be the happiest moment of his life. But losing his Bad Wolf had been a recent blow. The sound of that name startled him. It couldn't be. She couldn't be. She was gone.  
"Sorry, did you say.. Bad Wolf?" Not daring to believe it was true, his hearts almost burst. How could Rose have helped this Doctor?  
8.5 stopped and looked at 10. "Why yes," 8.5 said "the Moment has a conscience. It took on a form, a beautiful woman. She said she's from my past or future, but I would've remembered her so she has to be from my future, now. Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf in this form. Do you know her yet?" The youngest Doctor, so oblivious looked into Ten's old eyes. So sad, so beautiful, so hopeless and hopeful. So old.  
"Do I know her yet?" Ten laughed, but it was a sad laugh, a half hearted one or for him I suppose it would be a one hearted laugh. By this time Eleven and Clara as well had stopped cheering and calmed down, now listening in. "Why yes, I do. I loved that girl. Love. I love that girl. There was no one else like her. No one. She fixed me, made whole and I'll always be in love with her." Ten rapidly turned on Eleven. "Unless I don't anymore! Is she just like the children to you? Have you forgotten her as well? Tell me. Does Rose matter to you at all, anymore?" Ten almost yelled, only because if he forgot Rose in the future, the future would be unthinkable.  
Eleven's face was rigid and serious, so serious. "OF COURSE. Of course she matters. I may be different now, but I love her still. No one will ever come close, my friend. I couldn't possibly forget that Bad Wolf."  
"How come you never mentioned her?" Clara asked.  
Eleven shook his head. "It's too hard now. She's so far gone. It's too painful."  
"Aye." Ten agreed. He was relieved this future generation remembered her the way he did now. This new guy was beginning to seem... cool.  
Realizing what he had in store for himself, 8.5 turned to the Bad Wolf Girl. She smiled sadly at him.  
Ten saw the youngest Doctor looking at something that looked like Rose that he couldn't see.  
"God, what I'd do to see her face again."  
The Bad Wolf girl turned to 10 and smiled brightly. "Oh but you can." She reached out her hand towards her Doctor.  
"She says you can. Go on, touch her hand."  
Ten looked flustered. "But... I can't see her."  
"Just feel it... Doctor." 8.5 smiled a small smile.  
Ten took a couple of deep breaths, knowing this would be torture just as much as heaven. He closed his eyes and searched in the air for warmth. He reached out, took a wobbly step forward and then a more steady one. And then he felt her. Her fingers grasped his. Ten's eyes fluttered open. There she was. There was her body. Her beautiful face, her beautiful eyes and hair and ears and nose and feet and elbows and fingers and all. He instantly chocked up. His eyes teared up. He almost couldn't handle seeing her. It was heaven because she is heaven. But it was also torture because it wasn't really her.  
"Oh my Doctor." She lifted her hand and pressed it again his cheek.  
"Oh she's so beautiful." Clara whispered. They could all see her now, Eleven looked on with longing but this Doctor didn't know what he did. That Doctor would end up with Rose. Right now everything seems hopeless for him because he didn't know it yet. So 11 let 10 have his moment. It wasn't even her, after all.  
10 shook his head. "No, you're not her. You just look like her."  
The Bad Wolf girl smiled even brighter. "Oh, but it is me. From the future. The Moment didn't take on a conscience, it chose one. It chose me for you. I traveled from a parallel universe to be here because its power brought me here."  
8.5 protested. "But you said you weren't really Rose Tyler!"  
"I lied. It would have been easier to explain who I was. Didn't want to confuse you."  
Ten, meanwhile was having his happiest moment replaced. "Rose? My Rose? It's really you?"  
"Yes, Doctor." was all he needed to hear. He grabbed her, lifted her up and kissed her on the mouth. She laughed through the kiss, knowing his future. How was she going to tell her husband back home she had cheated on him with himself? But she kissed him back full heartedly. Because this was the man she loved. And he needed her right now.  
Once they broke apart, Ten kept his hands on Rose's face, finally daring it to be true.  
"I. love. you." He told her surely, each word a sentence.  
"And I love you."  
He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm never letting you go again."  
"Yes, you are Doctor. You have to. Because I am tied to the Moment. As soon as you use it, I go back to the other universe."  
The 10th Doctor shook his head. " I can't. I won't."  
"You have to. Because you'll see me again someday."  
"I will?" 10 turned to 11 this time, pleading it to be true. 11, hesitantly nodded.  
"Only you won't remember this conversation. You won't remember a reason to have hope for us, but remember that there is one. I love you, Doctor." She turned to all three. "All of you."  
"What now?" Ten asks.  
"As soon as you let go, you won't remember any of this. In fact, only you two will." She pointed to Eleven and Clara. He leaned in and kissed her once more, softly this time but also surely. He looked at her face, looked hard, wanting to memorize each detail and slowly let his hands slip from hers, the last thing he heard was Rose whispering "You have Gallifrey to save."  
Ten gasped. Suddenly saving Gallifrey was a little more on his mind than it was before but Rose Tyler also was. He thought he'd heard 8.5 say something about Bad Wolf. He must be imagining things. For right now he had a whole lot of hopelessness to lose and had discovered a newfound hope for him and Rose he hadn't possessed several moments ago.


End file.
